


Let's talk about Sex, Baby

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Drabble Collection, Multi, Nicknames
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex und Liebe liegt in der Luft und das nicht nur während des Frühlings im NCIS-Hauptquartier. (Drabbels geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dein Lieblingsfandom, Threesome, möglichst explizit!

Fast spielerisch strich Abby mit der Spitze ihrer Lieblingspeitsche über Tonys enthüllte Brust, die im Licht der Kerzen schimmerte.

 

Grinsend blickte sie hinüber zu ihrem Silberfuchs, der ihr mit einem Nicken zeigte, dass es Zeit war.

 

Gnadenlos machten sie sich dann daran Tony zu zeigen wie es war, wenn man sich jemanden vollkommen hingab und wie leicht Schmerz in Genuss übergehen konnte.


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCIS, Tony/McGee, "ein Name ist Schall und Rauch..."

Probi, McGeek, McGoo, McGemcity, McNovel, McTim...

 

Tony hatte Tim schon so viele Namen gegeben, dass Tim sie sich schon lange nicht mehr merken konnte.

 

Aber das war auch nicht wichtig, denn für ihn war nur von Bedeutung das sich niemals der Ausdruck, das _Gefühl_ in Tonys Augen, veränderte wenn er Tim ansah und ansprach, denn alles andere war sowieso nur Schall und Rauch und für sie beide nicht von Bedeutung.


	3. Drabbel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dein Fandom, aber Femmeslash please ♥

"Wie konntest du nur gehen und mich alleine lassen? Wie soll ich denn ohne dich weitermachen?"

 

"Ernsthaft Abby... willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass du so viel Angst hast, dass du keine fünf Minuten alleine den Horrorfilm gucken kannst, während ich mir was zu essen hole?"

 

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich wegen dem Film Hilfe brauche?“, erwiderte Abby mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und zog Kate zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine.


End file.
